Espionage
by ericaj318
Summary: What if Reddington had hand picked an agent to work on the inside of the task force for him? What if he set that up before he turned himself in that day? Eventual ReddingtonXOC
1. Chapter 1

Haven walked into her local coffee shop on a lackluster Monday morning. She figured it didn't matter how late she was at this point since she was already running behind. When she got to the counter, the barista asked for her order but a voice, not her own, answered.

"She'll have a skinny macchiato," the male voice ordered for her.

Haven turned around and glared at the man before turning back to the barista, "I would actually like a cinnamon dolce latte, no whip cream," she finished handing over her debit card.

"You would have liked what I ordered," the overly confident man spoke again.

Haven rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the line waiting until after the man ordered his own coffee before she confronted him.

"Listen, sir. I know your type with your three piece suit and your 'I'm better than you' hat and sunglasses. I'm not interested in whatever you have in mind for the two of us. I'm a serious FBI agent and I have zero time for a social life," Haven said, her confidence level at an all time high.

The man smiled as he cocked his head to the side, "Agent Haven Masters, I know who you are and as flattered as I am about your assumptions, I am not here on a social call at all," he began, shocking her, "My name is Raymond Reddington. Does that ring a bell with you?"

Haven's hand went up to her mouth in shock before she could stop it, "What are you here for? Do you want me to take you in?"

Reddington chuckled lightly, "No, no my dear. I am planning on turning myself in today but I need you to get yourself on Harold Cooper's task force as my inside man," he stated, his tone overly confident once more.

Haven shook her head as her drink was ready on the bar. She grabbed it and took a small sip before replying, "Do you have any idea of what you're asking? You just come to me in this coffee shop and try to get me to be an agent in the pocket of a criminal? How do I get on this task force and why me?"

Reddington smiled softly at her as his own drink was ready, "When I am taken into custody, I will be requesting to speak face to face with one agent and one alone so I can not use that hand picking method to get you as well. I want you as my inside man because you are far better at your job than any of the other agents that have tried to capture me over the years. Do you want this?"

"I don't have any time to decide do I?" Haven replied, wanting to be apart of a secret task force instead of her run of the mill white collar crime unit.

Reddington shook his head, "I'll be turning myself in once I've finished this cup of coffee. If you can track down the criminal known as the Garbage Collector while I am in processing, then Harold Cooper will find you, himself. Do you understand?"

Haven nodded, "I accept your proposition. Do you have any leads I can use to start looking?"

Reddington smiled as he turned to leave, "Start at the airport. If all goes to plan, our next meeting will take place in my hotel room paid for by the FBI," he finished with a cocky wink.

Haven took another sip of her coffee as she took a deep breath letting the events of the last few moments sink in. She inhaled and exhaled once more before beginning this new adventure at the airport.

A/N: This starts back at the beginning and goes with the new game just slightly. Reddington will eventually like this agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Haven parked her car at the airport and walked in to ask if they'd had anything mysterious happen lately. She flashed her bag to the first security guard she saw, "Anything strange happen here recently?" she asked.

The guard looked perplexed, "How did you know that we had a break in at Gate C last night? There's a special task force on the case," he wondered aloud.

Haven thought it must be Cooper's team to herself but she replied, "I just showed you my FBI badge, didn't I? Please take me to the crime scene. I need to see if there's anything they missed," she requested confidently.

The guard nodded as he gestured for her to follow him. Haven walked toward the terminal to see that it was a disaster with suitcases and such everywhere. She placed a white glove on her hand and began looking around. She noticed some dirt on the security camera above.

"Can i get a ladder?" she yelled to the guard. The guard rolled his eyes as he walked away, returning quickly with a ladder, "What makes you think you can find something other agents couldn't?"

Haven began climbing the ladder with a towel to grab the dirt to see if there was a print when she looked back down at the guard, "The FBI frequently does multiple sweeps of a crime scene because many pairs of eyes can help. Also, I had a tip that there might be something more here."

"Who's your tip from?" she heard another voice enter the room and she turned to see a blonde male in a suit walking her way.

Haven sighed, "I can't say. My source requested anonymity but I think there is a print here. I'm going to take it back to my office and run it through the database," she said as if it was the most natural thing she'd ever said.

"You can run it at my office. I'm Donald Ressler and my boss, Harold Cooper is very curious to meet you since you found your way to a closed off investigation. Follow me, Agent Haven Masters," the male agent instructed.

Haven took a deep breath realizing this was Reddington's plan all along. He let her get caught in another agent's business but since she found something, they would ask her to stay. At least, she was hopeful on that last part of her thoughts.

Ressler led her to an SUV where they took a very quiet drive to what appeared to be an FBI black site. She was sick of people popping up on her today already knowing her name.

"Which site is this?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Ressler looked at her, "The Post Office. C'mon, Cooper is waiting for you and I need to get this to our tech specialist." Ressler lead her inside where he walked her straight to Cooper before he left to get the print to someone.

"Agent Masters," Cooper greeted her, "What exactly were you doing in my crime scene?"

Haven looked at him and smiled before answering, "I had a tip from an anonymous CI that I needed to take another look and navigate my way to a place on this team. And, I can not tell you who it was so there is no use asking."

Cooper nodded, "It's been a very strange day at the Post Office already. Notorious criminal Raymond Reddington turned himself in wanting only to speak with an Agent on her first day with the Bureau and now you. Why should I add two new agents to my team?"

Haven was waiting for this, "I am very good at my job. I will take your team to the next level. May I go see if they got any hints on the print I found?"

Cooper smiled, "I like you, Masters. You can stay on a trial basis. Go check with Aram to see if he got anything."

Haven smiled back as she got up and left his office, walking back down the stairs to the main area. Ressler was waiting for her, "Aram pulled the print and it belongs to one of our agents. Sasha O'Toole. I'm going to pull her in for questioning and it was just reported the an area, here has been tampered with. Care to take a look at it with your super agent eyes?" he asked condescendingly.

Haven smiled at him, "I'd love to. See you in a few."


	3. Chapter 3

Haven spent the afternoon working on the Core where there was a break in on the security footage. All she found was a passport of the same agent the hand print came from.

"Cooper?" Haven said as she knocked on his door with her knuckles.

Cooper looked up from his paperwork, "It has been quite a day. Did you find anything in the Core?"

Haven nodded, "Yeah, I found a passport and its Agent O'Toole's. I don't think she's the one doing these things. Why would a seasoned agent slip up so much?"

Cooper nodded, "You bring up a pretty good point. That means it's worse than we seemed though. We might have a mole inside who is working with the Garbage Collector. Reddington has Elizabeth, she's the agent he had us bring in, working on another case so you're going to have to handle this one. Did you turn up anything else?"

She nodded, "There was a cassette but it was pretty mangled. I gave it to Aram to see if he could pull off any of the audio. Did you need anything else before I turn in?"

Cooper shook his head, "No, you have done an amazing first day of work's work. Even though you snuck onto this team, I think we are going to need you around. See you in the morning."

"Good night, boss," she said as she left the office and headed to her apartment. She was almost to her turn when her phone rang. "Agent Masters?" she answered.

She was greeted by a female voice. She sounded older, "Miss Masters, I am Mr. Kaplan, a close associate of Mr. Reddington. He would like you to come to his hotel and update him on the case."

Haven furrowed her brow, "He is being guarded by FBI agents. If I come there, the others will want to know why I'm there. Is that wise? No one is supposed to know he chose me."

She heard Mr. Kaplan sigh, "We have a small window where the guards change shifts and Elizabeth is refusing to speak to him so you can sneak in. The camera's will go out just in time. You have 15 minutes, hurry." The line went dead and Haven was already exhausted by her new role in the FBI.

She pulled up to the hotel and used the service entrance to get in. Once she was in, she took the service elevator to the floor his room was on and put on a maid uniform before walking in. She wasn't taking any chances.

She knocked on the door, "Housekeeping," she said.

The door was opened by Reddington whose face was decorated in a very amused smile, "What's this, Agent Masters? Are you already at the role playing phase of our relationship?" he replied, his tone playful.

Haven laughed softly before stepping into the room, "I don't really have many updates other than the fact that there is a mole in the task force. I don't know who yet but they are framing an agent by the name of Sasha O'Toole. Does that help you in any way?'

Reddington shook his head, "No, not yet. But, I have faith that you'll bring me something useful soon enough. Would you like a glass of wine?" he offered.

Haven shook her head, "You can turn down the charm factor, it won't work on me. I only have 8 minutes left so I will need to be heading out in a few of them. Do you have any other needs or certain things you want me to look out for?"

Reddington frowned, "Not yet. Mr. Kaplan will schedule another meeting for us when we have a free window. Call the number she called you from if anything happens that you think may be of interest to me."

Haven nodded, "I will. See you next time," she said as she left the room just in time for the next guard to show up. She raced home to get at least two hours of sleep before she'd head back to the Post Office to see what Aram may have discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Haven woke the next morning already feeling exhausted but she had work to do. She jumped in the shower and threw on a pair of black slacks with a solid color top. Once she was ready, she grabbed a cup of coffee and raced out the door to check with Aram.

She arrived at the Post Office to see everyone scattering back out, "What's going on?" she asked Ressler as she spied him.

"It's been a long night. Liz visited Reddington last night and stabbed him in the neck with a pen and we had him under observation in the hospital but he's escaped. Stay here and wait for updates," he ordered as he followed the other agents out the door.

Haven was surprised that Reddington's night had taken such a twist but she couldn't worry about that so she found Aram, "I know you're probably scouring the city for any sight of Reddington and whoever he might be working with but did you get a chance to look over those tapes I gave you?"

Aram nodded, "i did actually. There were two voices on the recording. One was a male voice that didn't show up in the database and the other was another once of our agents, well more of a guard, Mike Hamilton. He works here if you wanna have a chat with him," Aram told her causing her face to light up.

"Does anyone else know you're looking into this for me?" she asked, looking around the room, her eyes focusing on another female in the room.

Aram nodded, "Cooper knows and I had Agent Tori Nakamura help me with the tapes because I've been so busy. Any reason you want this kept quiet?"

"If there is a mole then it's important that not many people know we're looking because they'll be quicker to cover their tracks. Keep an eye on her, i'm not so sure I trust her," Haven stated throwing a glance Nakamura's way.

"She's been here for years and you're brand new. Be careful not to make enemies," Aram said, his tone so friendly she could tell he was just being genuinely nice.

Haven nodded as she went to find Mike. She found him looking at security footage of the break in at the Core. "Mr. Hamilton, I'm Agent Masters and I recently joined the task force and I'm looking into the breach in the Core, anything you can tell me?"

Mike looked up at her, "I heard Agent O'Toole was down there but I have watched the footage again and again and the only person who enters the area is Tori Nakamura. Does that help you at all?"

Haven smiled to herself, "Any reason your voice would show up speaking with an unidentifiable male voice? Are you trying to cover anything up?"

Mike looked confused, "Can I hear it? I haven't spoken with anyone outside of this agency since last summer."

Haven nodded, "I'll get it for you. Will you be here all day?" Mike nodded as Haven walked back out and straight to Aram, "Can I hear that tape?" she asked.

Aram looked around until he spied it, "Here." Haven took it and placed headphones on to listen to the audio. The report on the voices was correct but it had been tampered with. "I'm gonna take this," she stated as she walked into a close office to call Mr. Kaplan.

"Kaplan," the voice answered.

"Mr. Kaplan, this is Agent Masters. I have a lead but it's been tampered with. Do you have anyone on the outside who can help?" she asked.

"Yes, bring the evidence to the alley outside the Post Office. I will meet you there," she instructed. Haven hung up the call and went outside to meet Kaplan. Moments after she arrived, Kaplan was there. "What do I need to have done with this?" she asked holding out her hand to accept it.

Haven handed it over, "There are two voices on it but I think one was put there to hide a different one. I have a pretty good idea of who it is but i need proof. Can you get it done?"

"I'll call you when I have the results. Reddington wants to see you before he's brought into custody again. Go to this address," Kaplan ordered as she handed Haven a slip of paper.

The address was the library so Haven nodded and took off to head that way. She parked outside the library and went inside to the specified location, the mystery novel section.

She only had to wait moments before Reddington was almost on top of her, "Agent, did you enjoy my choice of meeting place?" he asked.

Haven laughed softly, "How could I not appreciate meeting in the mystery subject while working on a mystery? What can I do for you today?"

Reddington moved to stand with his back to the bookshelf and his front to her, "I have the name of the person who had themselves taken off the tape, or so they thought. Your mole is…"

Haven stopped him, "Tori Nakamura, right?"

Reddington nodded, "Have I told you how adept at this work you are? Yes, she is the mole and we've already sent the tip to Harold. Good work, Masters. Now, I have another assignment for you."

"Let me guess, the person on the other end is the Garbage Collector who I was supposed to find before your arrangement with Keen was set up?" Haven asked, her tone almost as cocky as his.

Red's lips curled into a smile, "The deal isn't set so you still have time and yes that is the mission. Are you up to it?"

Haven nodded, "I'll look into it. How's your neck, by the way?" she said as she cocked her head to look around his head at the bandage taped his neck.

Reddington winced as he reached toward the wound, "It's fine. I will see you again soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Haven went back into the office hoping that Nakamura was still there and hadn't been shipped off yet. She saw Aram sitting at his desk, "Aram, is Nakamura still here? I need 5 minutes with her," Haven said, her tone rushed.

Aram looked up from his computer screen, "She's in the interrogation room waiting to be questioned. Keen and Ressler had to get to the DC Zoo stat because their was a body discovered and the girl that was kidnapped from them is there."

Haven raised her brow, "That is quite the day," she commented, "I'm gonna go take care of Nakamura's interrogation. I'll be back out in 5."

Aram nodded as Haven walked away and went into the room to speak with Nakamura. "Agent Nakamura, I only have one question for you. Do you think you'll be able to help me out?" she asked, walking into the door.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her voice filled with attitude.

Haven took a seat across the table, "I know that you took out your own voice and tried to frame another agent for your transgressions but I also know that the voice on the other end of the line was the Garbage Collector. Who's voice is that?"

Nakamura stared across the table, her arms crossed, "I don't know his name. I just did what he asked. He appreciated my talents."

Haven shook her head, "I looked into you and I know that you were very loyal when you started and that when Aram joined you started to take a backseat so I also know that you wouldn't betray this country for just some random person giving you orders. I'm only going to ask one more time, who is it?"

"Someday your confidence will be your undoing but not today. You're right, I wouldn't have done this without full disclosure so the Garbage Collector is Jason Akerman and another agent was on to him but they have been recently killed."

Haven smiled, "Thank you for your honesty," she replied as she felt her phone vibrating, "Agent Masters," she answered.

"Masters, this is Kaplan," the familiar voice introduced herself, "Mr. Reddington would like to take care of Nakamura himself so the choice is yours but the power to your facility will go out in 30 seconds. If you choose to keep her, he will understand but if you want him to have her then let her out and we'll take care of the rest."

Haven nodded, "Understood. Would you like the name of the Garbage Collector?"

"Inform Cooper and have that man arrested," she said before disconnecting the call. The lights went out immediately. Haven already knew what she would do. She unlocked Nakamura's handcuffs and let her go.

Within 10 minutes the power was back on and she was on her way to Cooper's office. "Yes, Agent Masters," he acknowledged her gentle knock on his door.

"I have the identity of the Garbage Collector for you. It's Jason Akerman. Did Keen and Ressler get their guys?" she asked.

Cooper shook his head, "No, but we got yours and the deal with Reddington is set. You've done another great job. Make sure you introduce yourself to Keen on your way out."

Haven nodded as she exited his office and headed back down to leave for the day. She saw Keen and Ressler coming in.

"Keen, this is Haven Masters. She started within the last few days too," Ressler introduced them.

Keen extended her hand, "Nice to meet you. I think we're going to do some good work here."

Haven nodded, "Agreed," she shook her hand, "Have a nice night." Haven left the Post Office for a much needed quiet night at home.

When she walked into her apartment, her best friend was inside drinking a glass of wine.

"Susan, what are you doing in DC?" she asked.

Susan smiled at her, "I came to surprise you with a visit but I had no idea you'd be so late. I thought you had a 9-5."

Haven laughed, "I used to but not anymore. I'm glad you're here! Did you bring the wine? I haven't been to the store in weeks," she admitted.

Susan shook her head, "I could never afford this. It was on your coffee table when I walked in. There was a note. Here," she said handing Haven a card.

Haven looked down at the card and it read, "Good work today, Masters. I can't wait to see what we do next," and it was signed Red. She couldn't help the small smile that danced across her lips.

Susan raised her eyebrows, "Whose Red? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not," Haven replied as she sat down to catch up with her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A few mornings later, Haven was about to head down to the Post Office when she got a call from Ressler. "Agent Masters," she answered.

She could hear the aggravation in Ressler's tone before he even spoke, "Masters, there was a train wreck and we looked over the site but we didn't have much time. Reddington predicted it but we don't know what it means yet. Will you look it over and see if you can find any additional leads?"

Haven nodded reflexively, "I'm on it. I'll be in once I've done a thorough sweep." She ended the call and headed down to her car to drive to the scene. Once she arrived, she saw so much destruction she could feel a little bit of a tear forming in her eye. She would never get used to the big accidents that took children. She began to walk around and see what she could spot.

All of the victims had already been collected and taken to the morgue but all of those people's belongings were strown about across the ground. She walked closer to the train, pulling on latex gloves to see if anything caught her eye.

"Agent Masters, have you found anything of use yet?" she heard Reddington's voice from behind her and it caused her to gasp as she turned to see him standing there.

"Reddington," she scoffed, catching her breath, "Shouldn't you be under an extremely close examination to seal the deal for your immunity? How did you get out?"

Reddington laughed softly at her question, "Oh my dear, when will you understand? The FBI is working for me now and once I proved them right about something terrible happening, they let me out to help in any way I could. So, back to my question, how is your search going?"

Haven looked around, "Not that I can see but I haven't been here for very long. Is there anything in particular you think I should be looking for?" she asked, knowing he knew what he wanted her to find already.

Reddington looked at her, his head cocked slightly to the side, "Think politics. That's all I'm able to help you with, I'm afraid. Lizzy and I are headed to Montreal for a dinner tonight. If you need me, pleases contact Mr. Kaplan," he said, his tone cheery.

Haven rolled her eyes, "Have a nice dinner. I will see you whenever you decide to pop in again," she said as she turned back to the scene.

She heard Reddington's soft chuckle once more as he replied, "You have no reason to feel threatened. My affections lie solely with you, my dear."

Haven turned at what he said, knowing he was right in the pit of her stomach, but he was already halfway gone and she had to get back to her crime scene, hoping his hint would help.

She turned over a few things until she uncovered an election button for Senator Nathan Whitmoor, she picked it up carefully in case it had any prints on it. The only thing she knew about him in her very lacking knowledge of current events was that one of his biggest financial supporters was Floriana Campo, a do gooder.

She took the button and bagged it before heading back to the Post Office. As she arrived, she was just in time to see Reddington greeting his, she assumed bodyguards. There were two and one was a beautiful woman with whom he greeted a kiss. Haven took that as her chance to make her presence known, "I found a campaign button for Nathan Whitmoor at the train crash and I think there might be a fingerprint on it. Also, I know that he gets a lot of his support from Floriana Campo and I'm willing to bet she was supposed to be on that train," she shared her observations.

Ressler nodded, "We are working on the passenger list now. Take that to Aram and let us know if you find anything while we're in Montreal," he said.

Haven nodded as she headed inside feeling a tinge of hurt thinking back on Reddington and the woman. She looked back just briefly to catch him blowing her a subtle kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Haven's research led her to one conclusion and that was that Campo was the next target. Reddington's dinner in Montreal solidified the deal and by the time Haven was walking in the door that night, they confirmed it. The next night, the team was going to attend a party in Miss Campo's honor.

When she woke the next morning, planning to spend the day getting ready for the party, her phone rang.

"Haven Masters," she answered the unknown number, an idea already in her mind of who it could be.

"This is Mr. Kaplan. Reddington has found a place suitable for you two to meet at privately each morning. I'm texting you the address and you need to be there in 20 minutes," she was instructed.

Haven caught a glimpse of her reflection in the microwave, "How far away is it? I just got out of bed,' she admitted.

She heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the line, "You need to be walking out of the door," then she heard the click of the phone call ending.

Haven raced to her room and threw on jeans and a sweater before throwing her messy brunette curls into a bun and raced to the address specified. When she arrived, she was surprised to find a quaint bookstore called Kramerbooks and Afterwords Cafe. She walked in and spied Reddington sitting in the back of the cafe sipping on a cup of coffee.

She joined him and saw coffee waiting for her, "It looks like you just rolled out of bed, Agent," he said with a warm smile crossing his lips.

Haven scrunched her nose, "That is because I did. Is there a reason we need to meet every day at this location?"

Reddington looked at her and leaned forward, "We have so much work to do together and I can't wait for the FBI to figure out all my leads. Elizabeth isn't as receptive as you so my dear, you are my number one voice in the field," he revealed before continuing, "I will give you the information I'm going to give Elizabeth first so that you can get a headstart on the digging."

"Won't the rest of the team get suspicious if I'm always one step ahead?" she replied, taking a sip of her own coffee which she noted was exactly what she would have ordered for herself.

Reddington shook his head, "I think you're good enough at your job that they won't even bat an eye. Let's begin. Tonight, I need you to be the first to get the team to go after the man I claim is the Freelancer. Can you do that?" he questioned, looking directly into her eyes.

Haven nodded, "You hired the Freelancer to kill her, didn't you?" She didn't know why this thought had just come to her but it did and she wasn't about to suppress it.

Reddington nodded as he stood, "See what I mean. See you at the party," he said as he left a ten dollar bill on the table before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "I think you would look very good in a red dress at tonight's event."

Haven felt chills going down her spine from his breath hitting her ear and she was glad he couldn't see her eyes close from the interaction.

She finished her coffee before heading back to her place to pick out a dress for the event. Haven smiled to herself when she opened her closet to find a new dress hanging from the door. It was, of course, red, skin tight with long sleeve and no back. His intrusion in her life should upset her but something about him stopped her from feeling threatened. She spent the day straightening her hair to pull it up into a tight bun and then pulled on the dress.

She took a cab to the hotel where the party was being held and found her team arriving one by one. Ressler's face looked shocked at her appearance, "Don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked.

Haven smiled coyly, "I think it is just enough. I'm going to blend in perfectly." She walked right into the party, getting a glass of champagne before Reddington and Liz approached her.

"Who is this exquisite creature?" Red asked, gesturing for her hand. She gladly handed it over and he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on hers.

Liz rolled her eyes as she introduced her coworker, "This Haven Masters. She's on our team. Haven this is."

"Raymond Reddington," Haven interrupted her, "I wrote my dissertation at Quantico about him. I would love to get to know you more," she looked up for a moment looking for the phrase, "up close and in depth if you ever have the time."

A satisfied smile crossed Red's lips at what she said, "Maybe someday we'll have the time. By they way, i read that and I must say you are the only person smart enough to know that i would never be caught unless I wanted to be. Enjoy the party," he said as he gestured for Liz to walk away with him and survey the room.

That night Floriano Campo died but it was also revealed that she didn't save a single girl but instead facilitated their journey into slavery. The investigation took all night so Haven was on the way to the bookstore still in her gown.


	8. Chapter 8

Haven walked into the bookstore and ordered a strong cup of coffee before she took a seat and tried not to notice all the people glancing at her in her gown. She didn't have to wait long though before Reddington joined her, still in his tuxedo.

"I must apologize for the delay," Reddington began, "It has been quite a busy night, hasn't it?"

Haven nodded, "You killed a woman and didn't let her be processed and properly handled. What's next?"

"Your tone makes it sound like you don't approve but I assure you that I only kill those who truly deserve it. We don't have a next case as of yet, but I am off to Italy this afternoon and when I return I will have the next name ready for Agent Keen," he explained causing Haven to feel suddenly frustrated toward him.

"Then why are we here? I could have gotten 45 minutes of sleep before I had to change out of this dress and back into my clothes for work," she whined, her tone not hiding her irritation at all.

"Cranky when you've had no sleep, aren't you?" Reddington quipped as he ordered two croissants and a coffee for himself, "Let's get some food in you and then hopefully you'll behave better."

Haven wasn't amused. She was tired and a bit confused, "I've been blinded by your charm over the past couple of days but now I want a lead or this meeting is useless and I will not come again. What are you after? You have Keen," she stated, her tone confident unlike how she felt standing up to him.

Reddington cocked his head to the side as he looked at her then his lips curled into an amused smile, "You are quite right to question my motives because I am after you for more than your mind. However, we must remain platonic for this arrangement to work so here is your lead, The Silent Partner," he disclosed.

Haven heard the name of the lead and she took a mental note but she was more concerned with something else he'd said, "You don't need me for that either, Reddington. I saw you with your bodyguard," she challenged him yet again. She was pushing her luck and she knew it.

Reddington sat forward in his seat capturing her eyes with his own as he pushed her croissant towards her, "You are too observant for you own good but her relationship with me is purely physical. You and I have to stay away from each other because there is more than that on my mind when I look at you. Anything else?" he asked, his tone dangerous as if she'd reached the end of his patience.

Haven nodded looking at him, "That is all. What do I need to know about this Silent Partner?"

Reddington leaned back, seemingly relieved, "There has been a bombing in a tunnel and it looks like a simple suicide bombing but I believe it is the Silent Partner using veterans suffering from PTSD for their own benefit. Go to the tunnel and see what you can find and then present it to your team."

"They are going to wonder how I found this crime scene and why I think we should pursue it," Haven stated, worried they would discover her connection with Reddington easily.

"You asked for a lead and I have given you one," Reddington said as he stood from the table, "Now, figure out how to do your job," he said as he turned and walked out of the bookstore.

Haven sat for a moment taking it all in. She'd certainly hit a nerve with Reddington so she knew she needed to play nice for a bit but what she was more intrigued by was the fact had been flirting with her but didn't want to pursue anything. Did she want to? She knew in her heart she did but as he said, that wasn't a possibility. She sighed deeply as she finished her coffee and croissant before heading to her home to get ready to head out the bomb scene and figure out how to present that to her team at the Post Office.


	9. Chapter 9

Haven got dressed and headed to the tunnel where the bomb went off. She flashed her badge in order to take over the crime scene and then began surveying the scene. She pulled on her gloves and took one long sip of her redbull before she began picking things up looking for clues.

"You know that stuff will kill you," she heard Reddington's voice behind her as she placed the can on the ground and picked up a pill bottle, it was prescribed to the man who set off the bomb, Adam.

Haven didn't look back as she replied, "I'm pretty sure you said that we had to stay away from each other not even hours ago."

Reddington walked closer to her, crouching down on the ground beside her, "I did but I also lost my patience with you earlier and you didn't deserve that. Have you found anything yet?"

Haven rolled her eyes, "I just got here so the only thing I've found so far is this medication bottle which gives your theory a leg to stand on."

"You aren't very nice all the time, are you?" Reddington replied as he stood and watched her investigate the crime scene.

Haven shook her head as she continued to rummage through the scene, she could feel the soot consuming her and she knew she must look terrible. Besides the pill bottle, she also stumbled upon the detonator but it looked like it was set off from far away and not by the Adam and she found that the security camera was intact.

"Anything else of use, darling?" Reddington asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Haven turned to look at him, "Listen, you've made it very clear that we can't be an item and I want to clarify that I never asked for us to be. Also, I did find some things but you're going to have to ask Keen about them when you see her again because she is the one you speak too. Good day," she finished, walking past him and straight to her car.

Reddington was taken aback by her sudden change of heart at working with him but he'd find her later and take care of the situation.

Haven arrived at the Post Office ready to make up some crazy story about how she stumbled onto the scene when Liz began the breakdown of their next case.

"We're after the Silent Partner. This person taints PTSD medications in order to make the veterans do their bidding. I already sent Masters to the scene and she has found some items of interest. Haven" Liz said, giving her the floor.

Haven nodded, "Yes, Agent Keen sent me out and I found the medication in question, the detonator and the security footage. Interestingly, this detonator doesn't look like it was set off by Adam but instead was remotely detonated. Aram, can you check that and look over this footage for anything of use?" she asked handing the items to him.

Aram nodded as he took them. Liz began again, "We are going to question the head of Warrior Pharmaceuticals about the drugs and how they got tainted. Ressler, you're with me. Agent Masters, you need to head to Adam's apartment and see what you can turn up."

Haven nodded as she turned right back around to leave again. As she was about to walk onto the lift, Liz caught up with her.

"Before you go there, I've been instructed to tell you to go to the gentleman's club on Main."


	10. Chapter 10

Haven walked into the club and was not surprised at all when she saw Raymond Reddington waiting for her in a booth.

"So, Liz knows I'm working with you now?" she asked as she made her way to the table.

Reddington nodded, "I needed to know that you wouldn't be outed to the rest of the tem so only she can ever know. Take a seat," he gestured.

Haven rolled her eyes before she sat down, "What would you like now? Liz is working on another case. Someone called General Ludd?" she hinted

Reddington nodded, "She is working a separate case but I want to know what kind of progress you've made on yours?"

Haven sighed, "I found some other things at the scene of the crime and I was about to check Adam's apartment before you interrupted me but I believe Karen Sosa is the one you should be after."

"What makes you so sure?" Reddington asked, as he leaned forward curious.

Haven shrugged her shoulders, "She just started working with Warrior Pharmaceuticals and basically fought to get the job. The issues just began and I think she will try to trigger all the veterans at once some way in order to cause mass chaos."

"You got all of the that from one crime scene?" Reddington questioned.

"I got all of that from studying the company after the clues led me there. Would you like me to bring her in?" Haven asked.

Reddington shook his head, "You have a choice to make in regards to Miss Sosa and you are correct. I knew it all along but I needed to see how quickly you could work a case. You can take her into custody or let me have her. And, if you let me have her, I will be taking her on a trip that ends with her falling into the Atlantic Ocean."

Haven sat back, shocked, "You want me to aid you in murder?"

Reddington shook his head, "It's not murder. It's justice. What decision are you going to make?"

"Throw her into the ocean," Haven stated before she stood from the table to leave.

She was stopped by Reddington grasping her wrist, "Tell me why you would let me do that."

Haven looked at him, her eyes more serious than they'd ever been, "Raymond, everything you stated earlier is true for me too. My loyalty lies with you and not the FBI even if we can never act on our desires. You have me at your disposal and I hate myself for it."

Reddington's eyes widened in surprise, "Earlier today, you didn't act as though you felt anything for me at all. I merely thought your flirtation was apart of our game and not real emotion," he explained letting himself be vulnerable for just a few precious moments.

Haven looked at him, straight into his eyes, before she leaned forward and took his mouth with her own. She let go just as quickly as she began the kiss and she looked at him once more, "I don't flirt for fun, Reddington," she stated simply as she turned and left the club.


	11. Chapter 11

Haven left the club and went straight home. She'd already solved the case so there was no reason for her to head back to the office. When she walked in her door, she kicked off her heels and opened her fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She poured herself a tall glass before she walked over to her couch and sat down. She didn't know what her next move should be. She only had a few hours to decide because she would be expected at the bookstore the following morning.

As she sat on her couch, staring at the ceiling while nursing her glass of wine, she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, expecting Reddington as she got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Keen on the other side.

"Agent Keen? What do I owe this pleasure?" she said as she welcomed her in and gestured to the couch. "Do you want some wine?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she stood in place, "I'm not staying. I just wanted you to know that I know Reddington is working with you and I know he's the reason you're on this team but you need to be careful. We are still agents and I don't want you to get mixed up in anything that could get you thrown in jail with him."

Haven was shocked, "Where does all this concern come from? We don't even know each other," she slurred as she was starting to feel the effects of her drink.

Liz nodded, understanding Haven's thoughts, "I know that he is planning on taking you on a case that requires you to work outside the law and I think that you should tell him no. I'm not going to report you to Cooper, if anything I'm expected to suggest you don't get locked up when the moment comes but you should watch yourself," Keen finished as she walked out and closed Haven's door behind her.

Haven walked back over to her couch, her wine glass refilled to the top as she thought over what Liz said. What could Reddington have her mixed up in that would cause Keen to keep her out of jail for? Haven sighed as she realized she was now going to have to go to the bookstore in the morning or she would never figure out any of these mysterious. She sat up long enough to finish her wine before she fell asleep on the couch, still in her clothes from the day.

She woke the next morning with a throbbing headache which she knew the cause of. She got up, showered and dressed for the day. She took a deep breath as she headed to meet Reddington unsure of what this meeting would bring.

She walked into the bookstore once she'd arrived and saw him waiting in the romance section.

"Grabbing your copy of _50 Shades of Grey_?" she asked as she made her presence known.

Reddington smiled at her, "You wish I was. Listen, about our steamy moment yesterday, I'd love to pursue it further but we have a pressing matter to attend to."

"And what is that?" Haven asked, "I've heard it might get me locked up behind bars."

Reddington laughed softly at what she said, "It very well could but no worries, I would never let that happen. You're of no use to me behind bars. Are you ready for the case or did you want to 'hook up' first?"

Haven rolled her eyes as she motioned for him to continue, "A man by the name of Nick Greenwade will be hitting one of two targets today. I want you and Elizabeth at the museum and maybe Harold's old friend Emma Torres at the Church. Suggest that to him will you as you race out of here to meet Lizzy. You only have twenty minutes to stop Greenwade," Reddington relayed all the necessary information.

"What type of weapon will he be using?" she asked.

"A bomb," he said simply as she turned and raced out of the bookstore to the museum. She arrived at the same time as Keen and they both entered.

"Did you call Cooper and tell him to send Torres to the Church?" Keen asked as they made their way into the museum.

Haven looked at Liz with raised eyebrows, "You really do know what I'm up to and yes, I did."

They found Greenwade about to set off the bomb but they were just in time to stop him.

"Did you rig anything at the Church?" Liz asked as she was placing handcuffs on the man.

He shook his head but Haven felt weird about it. "I'm going to go check the Church out anyway."

Liz nodded as she handed the man over to the backup crew who'd arrived and began getting the bomb ready for testing by Aram.

Haven raced across town to the Church and when she walked in, she saw that the place had been trashed. The only thing she found though, was the body of Agent Emma Torres before she heard sirens surrounding the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Haven went back to the Post Office after clearing up everything in the scene. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Cooper and Aram waiting for her.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at them slightly nervous.

Cooper took a deep breath before he spoke, "The bullet used to murder Agent Torres was from an agency weapon which means that right now you are the primary suspect. I'm sorry to do this but we are going to have to lock you up."

Haven was shocked, "She was already down when I arrived," she replied in disbelief as she let Aram lead her to a holding cell.

As they walked, Haven looked at Aram and asked, "Were you able to figure out what kind of bomb that was at the museum?"

Aram looked at her, his face sad, "It was a biological weapon which looked like a mere prototype. Whoever is behind this has some serious issues. Sorry to have to do this," he said as he gestured for her to walk into her cell.

Haven smiled at him, "You're doing your job." Haven walked forward and took a seat in the cell while she waited for anything to happen.

As she sat there, she remembered what Reddington had told her that morning and she suddenly realized her fate lied with Elizabeth Keen. Shortly after she was locked up, Cooper showed up outside her cell. "Agent, it appears Agent Keen believes you didn't shoot Torres, which is what we all think, but she also said you would be more useful out in the world with Reddington then here. Your cell will be left unlocked by accident and you will get to the alley outside the building."

Haven nodded as she stood, ready to make her move. Cooper looked at her once more, "If you head straight out of the cells into the hallway, you'll find a door out and it is not being guarded for a few moments. Good luck, Agent," she said as he unlocked her cell and walked away, the opposite direction from the instructions he'd given.

Haven waited mere seconds before she opened the cell and raced down the hall where she found a fire escape. She opened the door and raced up the rickety ladder until she found herself in the alley above, face to face with Reddington.

"Good, the plan worked. What do you know about the weapon used so far?" he asked as she reached down to help her up.

She waved his hand away as she climbed out on her own. "It was a biological weapon and as far as Aram could tell, it looks like a prototype of something worse to come. Do you know if anyone was in that Church this morning?"

Reddington smiled, "There was a Priest who is claiming he was in the basement gambling. We need to go find Mr. Greewade's friend, Ms. Shonda Fontaine and see if she knows anything."

Haven nodded as she followed him down the alley to a black car where his bodyguard, Dembe was waiting. "Where's your girl?" Haven asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

Reddington looked at Haven and she watched as his eyes scanned her body up and down, "I believe I will no longer have a need for her soon enough. Get in," he ordered as Dembe opened the car door.

Haven did as she was told and rode quietly with Reddington to their next location. They got out at the CDC where Ms. Fontaine worked.

"Well, this explains how Nick Greenwade got a hold of biological weapons. He had a source on the inside," Haven commented as she got out of the car.

Reddington took a moment to step in front of her and lean in close enough to whisper, "You are not an FBI agent anymore but a wanted criminal, like myself. Let me do the talking. Do you understand?" he asked, still whispering in her ear.

Haven felt goosebumps rise all over her skin from him but she simply nodded as she followed him into the building.

She stood by and simply listened as Reddington questioned the young woman. The only thing she picked up on was that Nick wasn't the man behind the plan and that when she met with him, it was always in the Church.

"Where did he get the bomb supplies from after you supplied him with deadly viruses?" Haven asked as she realized she had just as much of a right to question this woman as Reddington did.

She caught a glare from Reddington as the woman answered, "I believe the shipments came from Berlin but we simply picked them up at the Harbour from the man in charge."

"You've been most helpful, dear," Reddington said, "However, if anything you've told us turns out to be an ounce different from the truth, you will be locked up."

Haven watched him threaten the woman and then turn and gesture for her to follow him out. "Do you know someone in Berlin who could have sent those shipments because they must know who the man behind this is?" Haven asked as they both got into the car.

Reddington turned to her, "I gave you very specific instructions which you did not obey. I can't say I'm surprised but I had hoped you could handle waiting beside me quietly."

Haven furrowed her brow as she replied, "I am not your puppet, Reddington. Just because I admitted that I have feelings for you does not mean you can whisper in my ear and I'll do whatever you say. I had a question and you weren't asking it and now we have a lead. So, who do you know in Berlin?"

Reddington found himself shocked once more by Agent Masters, "You have quite an ego on you, don't you? I do know someone in Berlin and we are headed to my plane now. Do you think you should inform Harold you'll be leaving the country?"

Haven shook her head, "I'm operating outside the law on this one so the law doesn't need to know anything about my business. Now, are you going to stop trying to control me?" she asked, glaring at him, her eyes squared with his own.

Reddington laughed gently as he reached out on hand and placed it on her knee, "All thoroughbreds can be broken. You are no exception, my dear."


	13. Chapter 13

Haven walked onto Red's plan behind him and they took their seats before heading toward Berlin. As they sat in silence, Haven decided it was time to confront him.

"Can we talk?" she asked, looking at him from her seat across the aisle.

Red looked up, a subtle smile on his lips, "Of course. What can I do for you?"

Haven resisted rolling her eyes at his tone as she began, "I want to work with you so can we just make peace. Are you ready to let me work with you and not for you? I'm not your employee," she stated.

Red sat forward as he replied, "Agent Masters, that is where you are wrong. I picked you because of your skills and I placed you with the task force so for all intensive purposes, you do work for me."

Haven sighed as she leaned forward, keeping her eyes locked on his, "If that is how you want to play this and you can't see me as an equal then when we return from our stop in Berlin, I am done. I know I told you that you have me but I won't be talked down to and I won't be treated like a pet project. Do you understand?"

"Haven," Red began as he reached forward, placing his hand onto hers, "What do you want our relationship to look like?" he questioned as he let his tongue slowly glide across his lower lip.

Haven swallowed before she spoke, "I want you to value me and not treat me like your assistant. And, if I'm being honest, if you are planning on keeping things professional then you should stop acting so seductive."

Red laughed softly, "I can agree to your terms but just be aware that sometimes, I will be calling the shots and you have to trust me," he began, "Do you think I'm trying to seduce you?"

Haven nodded, "Yes, I do and if all you want is sex then you're right that it can't happen. We can't have casual sex and a working relationship or a romantic one. You are right and we can't cross that line but you need to stop being a tease."

Red ran his hand up her arm onto her cheek before he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. Haven was surprised but her body was already responding, betraying her. She found herself moving from her seat to straddle him in his own. She pulled her lips away and gasped as she said, "We can't do this."

Red placed his finger to her lip, "Sh," he whispered before he pushed her blazer off of her shoulders…

They landed in Berlin shortly after and Red led them straight to a warehouse where they found Ruth Kruger. Red walked up to her and began his work.

"Ruth, darling," he began, "We have reason to believe you helped out a very bad man and I need to know who it was so that I can stop them. Do you know who I'm referring to?"

Ruth shook her head, "Red, you know better than anyone that I value my clients confidentiality. I can't tell you anything."

Red raised his eyebrows at her, "If you don't want Interpol to raid your warehouse then you will tell me."

Haven watched him threaten the woman who he clearly knew from his business and possibly more. She watched the woman try to remain calm and make a decision on what to say to Red.

"Fine, Raymond," she replied, "It was a Father Gabriel. He is an ex CIA agent with a vendetta against his old team. Is that all you needed?"

Red smiled, "Yes, thank you, dear." Red turned to leave the warehouse, "Come, Haven we have elsewhere to be."

Haven smiled at the woman who was glaring at her as she turned and left with Red. "What's our next move?" she asked.

"I believe he will go after your team," Red stated, "His vendetta was with the agency and we need to find him to find out his plan."

"Torres was with the CIA before joining us. She told me of an old training site in DC that no longer gets used. Think he could be there?"

"See, I have so many uses for you," Red commented as he offered his arm and the began the next leg of their journey.


	14. Chapter 14

"If he is after Torres for being a traitor, as he claims, then why is he still on the hunt? She's dead," Haven thought outloud as the plane took off.

Red looked over at her, "She's not dead. The FBI lied in order to keep her safe as she fights for her life."

"So, I'm not even a murder suspect?" Haven asked, shocked.

"Of course you are," Red exclaimed, "If she does die then you are the primary suspect unless we find this deviant Priest."

"If she's alive then you should drop me off at the hospital. I need to clear my name while you go after Father Gabriel," she suggested, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Red cocked his head to the side, thinking, "You make a good point. Dembe, tell the pilot to make a stop in DC," he said as he looked at her, his mind still thinking. "What are we going to do about what happened between us on this plane?"

"Forget it happened," she replied, not wanting to start a casual sex relationship with a criminal.

Red shook his head, "No, no, no, dear. We can not forget what happened, it was too good to do that. What we should do is continue it."

"You know that you said we shouldn't do it because it would complicate everything and now you are saying the opposite," she replied, "I'm not going to be your sex buddy."

"Sex buddy?" Red answered, his tone surprised, "That is not what I have in mind at all for the two of us. I like you, Haven. I think we should turn this one event into a beautiful relationship. Don't you?"

Haven took a deep breath as she replied, "How about we discuss it when I am not a wanted criminal? You can come over to my place and we can write a list of the pros and cons of pursuing each other romantically."

Red nodded, "Seems like a logical proposal."

Haven and Red stayed quiet for the rest of the trip until he stopped off in DC to let her go. "Be careful, you are a wanted criminal so keep your head low," he warned as she walked to the exit of the plane.

Haven nodded as she walked out of the plane and was surprised to see Mr. Kaplan waiting with a car. "Mr. Reddington instructed me to take you to the hospital," she said as she opened the door for Haven.

Haven nodded as she got in and realized he hadn't needed to warn her at all because he had eyes on her no matter where she was.

The car pulled up at the back entrance of the hospital where Haven got out and began walking in. She had to figure out what floor Torres was on so she began looking for security officers. The more of them she saw, the more likely she was on the right track.

She reached the the third floor and she knew she was in the right place because the door was locked and she could see nothing but agents in the small window. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair to unlock the door but when she looked up again she saw fire and black smoke. The room had been rigged with an explosive and she was in a danger zone. She began racing down the stairs but she wasn't fast enough as the wall blew in on her, concrete falling all around and on top of her. She tried to keep her eyes open but the whole stairwell faded to black.


	15. Chapter 15

Haven opened her eyes slowly as the pain in her head began to throb. She looked around, her vision clearing up and found herself in her apartment on her couch with Reddington sitting across the room, watching her.

She began to sit up when he rose from the couch to stop her, "You suffered a concussion, you need to take it easy," he instructed as he gently urged her back onto the couch.

"Torres?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Reddington shook his head, "We can confirm anything but she is most likely dead."

Haven closed her eyes, feeling defeated, "How long was I out?" she asked, changing the subject.

Red nodded with a soft smile, "Just 24 hours. I've been here."

"The whole time?" she asked, surprised.

Red nodded, "We were supposed to meet back here so I just wanted to make sure I was here. I also didn't want you to wake up in a different location in a panic. So, are you up to talking about what has been going on between us?"

Haven shook her head, "I want to be because you staying here is amazing but I think I just want to get to work as quickly as possible. Do we have a new case?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't press her on the subject of a relationship.

Red closed his eyes for a moment, "Your team does but you are going to sit this one out. Your head needs time to recuperate. I guess it's time I head out unless there's anything you need," he finished, his tone defeated. Haven had an easy time pinpointing that emotion because he didn't display it often.

She felt badly because he'd waited here and made sure she was safe. Why couldn't she commit to trying things out? She sighed deeply, "Maybe you could stay the night?" she asked, her tone cautious and timid.

Red looked at her, his eyes filled with tenderness, "I will only stay the night if you truly want me here. Can you commit to this?"

Haven sat up on her sofa, against Red's protests, and looked at him, taking a deep breath as she chose her words, "Raymond, I do want you to stay and I do want to try something out with us. But, we have to stop getting in each other's way and letting the other do what they're good at. And, we have to be even more discreet than ever," she explained her rationnel as she looked into his eyes.

Red's lips curled into a small smile as he looked back into her eyes, "I am willing to do whatever it takes in order to work this arrangement out. I wish I understood what it was that makes this so necessary but I haven't felt like this in many, many years. Let me help you to your bed," he said softly as he stood and reached down for her hands.

Haven took them and stood before she reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I'm really happy that you feel so strongly for us because I don't want you to break my heart," she confessed as she placed her lips against his, kissing him without any reservations.

Red kissed back but quickly pulled away, "Take a breath, dear. You are in no condition for intimacy at the moment. Come."

Red led her to her bed where he laid her down and placed the blanket on her. "Aren't you going to lay down?" she asked.

Red shook his head, "I was going to be a gentleman and sleep on the couch."

Haven shook her head, "You will do no such thing," she lifted up the covers to welcome him into her bed, "I don't know how long we'll have together so we're not going to waste any of it with slow customary courting. You have been a gentleman for long enough."

Red shook his head as he laughed softly and got into the bed. Haven began looking on her nightstand.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, wanting her to take it easy.

"My phone," she replied, "I need it in case the team calls."

"You don't need to worry about the case or the team," Red corrected her as he grabbed her arms gently to get her to lie still. "Just rest," he whispered.

"I'll rest better if my phone is nearby, please," she asked.

Raymond sighed, as he stood from the bed and pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket, "Here, now place it on your night table and get some sleep."

Haven agreed and did as he asked before rolling over and kissing his cheek, "Good night," she whispered but he was already asleep after being awake for hours watching over her.

Haven began to fall asleep, herself when her phone rang. She answered the call and snuck away to her kitchen so she wouldn't wake Red, "Agent Masters," she said.

The voice on the other end laughed before replying, "You're doing a wonderful job tap dancing between playing a loyal agent and Reddington's little errand girl. You have messed up a few of my plans and if you don't stop you will pay for it."

"Who is this?" Haven demanded.

The voice laughed again, more heartily this time, "My dear, this is the Wraith. I'm the one behind all these cases and the one that will make you simple bloody collateral damage unless you stop helping Reddington."

Before Haven could say another word, the line went dead. She looked down at her arms to see goosebumps but she didn't know if she should tell Red about the call or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Haven took a seat at her kitchen table to gather her thoughts. She had just committed herself to Red as more than his 'little errand girl' but now her life was in danger for much less then she was involved in. If she told Red, he'd make her pull back from the next case but if she didn't tell him and he found out later, he'd be hurt. Haven closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she dialed Aram.

"This is Aram," his sleepy voice answered.

Haven felt badly for waking him, "Aram, this is Haven. I just got a call from the Wraith, the one who's been tied to many of our cases and seems to want Reddington dead. Can you try to run a trace on the call?"

"I will do it first thing in the morning when you bring the phone into the office. Are you feeling ok?" he asked, knowing about her injury.

Haven nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna be alright. How's the current case going?" she asked.

"Keen in on the cusp of solving it. I have no doubt we'll be after someone else very soon. Go get some sleep and I'll try to help you out in the morning," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, "Night." She hung up the line and sat back once more debating whether or not to wake Reddington.

She decided she'd tell him after he'd had some sleep in the morning but she wasn't tired anymore. She got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom, quietly, before she ran a bath. She filled the tub and set off a bath bomb before sliding off her pajamas and slowly settling into the water. She wanted a nice glass of wine to go with her relaxation but she knew that wouldn't be best after a head injury.

She sat in the bath thinking over how to tell Reddington what had happened on the phone but she couldn't bring herself to find the right words that wouldn't get her benched from the team. As she sat soaking in the water, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and eventually she fell asleep. She was more tired than she thought.

She was woken by the panicked voice of Raymond. "Haven!" he shouted to get her attention.

Her eyes flew open at the rushed sound of his voice. She looked at him with confusion all over her face. "What is it?" she asked, feeling her hair which was still dry so she'd never slid underneath the water.

Red sighed as he sat down beside the tub, "You could have drowned. What are you doing in here?"

"I was trying to let you sleep and I didn't think I was tired. I'm sorry if I scare you," she apologized as she felt badly looking at his state.

"Why were you out of bed to begin with?" he asked as he ran his hand across her hair.

Haven took a deep breath, she needed to get it over with, "I got a phone call that left me uneasy so I was trying to relax."

Raymond cocked his head to the side, "Who called you?"

Haven reached up and awkwardly scratched her head as she answered, her voice quiet, "The Wraith. He or she, I guess, said that if I don't stop helping you foil his plans he'd make me 'bloody collateral damage'," as she retold the events of the call she felt the bumps on her arms raise all over again.

Red's face took on a deep look of concern as she explained what had happened, "You have to take a step back and go back to your old unit," he began but Haven stopped him.

"No, I won't back down," she replied, placing her wet, soapy, hand on his cheek, "This call is all the more reason I need to stay close to you. It is safer for both of us and I think we can lure this Wraith out if I am defying his wishes. Maybe you should just move in for awhile," she found herself whispering the last part as she had no idea she was going to say that.

Red placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her with his face full of surprise, "You can't put yourself in unnecessary danger for me."

"If this person finds out that I mean anything to you even if I leave, then I am as good as dead anyway. We should stay close to eachother," she defended her position, before adding, "And, Aram's gonna try to track the son of bitch in the morning when I go in."

Red sighed as he shook his head, "Our next blacklister calls himself the Talent Agent. Start working on that with Aram while Lizzie finishes our other case. Are you sure you aren't too shaken up to continue?" he asked, his tone filled with genuine concern.

Haven nodded, "My job is dangerous, Raymond. I'm not worried at all. Are you going to answer the part where I invited you to live with me?" she asked, her tone more timid as each word left her lips.

Red shook his head, "We'll talk more tomorrow after you begin working on the next case. Let's get you dried off and back to bed," he said as he stood to grab a towel.

Haven pulled the drain in her tub to let the water out but she was concerned with his avoidance on the topic she'd brought up. Maybe he wasn't as interested in her as she'd thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Haven woke alone the next morning and raced straight the office with her phone.

"Aram, do we have another case?" she asked as she passed her phone to him.

Aram nodded as he hooked her phone to his desktop, "Mr. Reddington came by this morning and told us about the Talent Agent. He said this person utilizes a web based social network to lure in young women and then sells them into slave trafficking. We've worked this case before, not us but the FBI. They found nothing so Cooper is not pleased we are stepping on another team's toes to open the case but Reddington assures us it's necessary," he gave her the shortest version before continuing, "Reddington asked that you meet him at 'your place' after you arrived so I'll get back to you if I can find out anything with your phone."

Haven smiled, "Thank you, Aram. Is anyone interrogating the owner of the social media site. It would seem he or she is the most likely suspect?"

Aram shook his head, "The group is led by a terrorist and they use the site to film their videos. Ressler is with Marcus Tucker, the owner of the site and Keen is with a victim we saved, seeing if she can figure out anything from the girl. Any other questions?"

Haven nodded, "Yeah, who was the agent leading the case before?"

"Her name is Sally Hanlon," Aram replied, "She looked into the site, Yabrah and came up with nothing. We haven't been able to get a moment of her time yet."

"Did she have a partner?" Haven asked, starting to wonder if this agent might be dirty. If Reddington said these people were up to no good then that was most likely the case.

Aram pulled up the old case file and a strange look came across his face. "What is it?" Haven asked, immediately curious.

Aram looked at her, his eyes filled with concern, "Her old partner was Agent Torres."

Haven nodded as she left the Post Office and headed to the bookstore where Red would be awaiting her. She walked in and was hoping he'd be in the coffee section because she was in dire need of a caffeine fix after the last 48 hours of her life.

She looked through the store and was grateful to see him already at a little table in the corner with a coffee waiting for her.

She took a seat, "What did you get me?" she asked as she pulled the warm cup into her hands. Sometimes she wondered why she chose to live in such a cold environment.

Red cocked his head to the side, "A vanilla latte. Did you get filled in on the new case?"

Haven smiled as she replied, "Yes, Aram let me know the essentials and he and I figured out a few more things. The agent previously working the case was partners with Torres at the time. I think that agent may have accepted a bribe to keep quiet about Marcus Tucker's side business and I think Torres died because of it."

Red looked at her, his eyes admiring her quick ability to take apart a situation, "You got all of that from one conversation and zero evidence to look through or witness' to speak with?"

Haven nodded, "Yeah, call it a gift. This case seems pretty open and shut. I think Tucker made up a Terrorist Group to use as the fall guys but it's all him. I'll let the team figure it out on their own though. I wish this business with the Wraith was so easy to take apart," she finished with a frown.

Red sighed in agreement, "We'll take care of that as soon as possible. Did Aram have any luck with your phone?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Haven shook her head, "He said he'll get back to me when he has something, if he is able to find anything. By the way, telling him you want to see my privately is not the most discreet thing you've ever done."

Reddington smiled in reply, "Nonsense, it makes more sense then you know. You and I have already been forced by circumstance to work closely together and therefore, they view you as valuable to me as Agent Keen. And she makes my work very difficult so I appreciate you helping out."

Haven nodded, still not sold one his logic but she decided to change the subject, "Speaking of this new us we're experimenting with, are you going to take me on dates or will we just work closely and have sex?"

Haven's blunt attitude caused Red to smile once more, "I would very much like to take you on dates but that will prove most difficult since we are both closely monitored. You brought up an intriguing proposal last evening but I wasn't sure if you meant it. Do you want me to stay with you or would you like to come stay with me?"

Haven was relieved that he hadn't avoided what she'd said the night before as she'd already felt very vulnerable just saying it. She answered, "I think it would make the most sense for you to stay with me since it would be strange for me to never go home but no one knows where you go so it's very easy for you to be anywhere. And, in terms of dates, you are right but I may have an idea…" she teased, trying to bait him.

Red cocked his head to the side once more, his eyes lit up with intrigue, "What idea do you have?"

"We can travel anywhere by car, so why don't we take trips out of the city on the weekends, barring we're not busy with a case and have dinners and do other romantic things?"

Red smiled at her idea, loving how creative she was, "I like that very much. I don't enjoy having this Wraith situation dangling over our heads but I agree that we need to make the most of it. Since you've already solved the case, perhaps we could take a drive today?"

Haven nodded, trying to hold back some of the excitement inside of her, "I would love that. Let's drive to upstate NY and go for a romantic hike in the Adirondack Mountains, my family owns a cabin we can use to stay the night. However, I would like to drive us there myself. Are you ok with leaving your security behind?"

Reddington's lips curled into a devious grin as he nodded his head, pulling on his hat, "I think we can have a little unsupervised fun. Lead the way," he said as he stood, grabbing his coffee.

A/N: Ok, we're caught up with the game now so it's gonna be quiet again until the next case comes available. Hope you enjoyed a little more Red/Haven and a little less working the case.


End file.
